


Love Note

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy wasn't trying to be nosy.  Honestly, he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Note

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal 9/4/13.

Roy wasn’t trying to be nosy.  Honestly he wasn’t.  Yet when he saw Ed’s notebook on top of the table, sitting all by its lonesome in a rare unguarded moment, he just had to have a look.  
  
After glancing around to make sure that Ed wasn’t lurking about, Roy picked up the notebook and flipped open the cover.  He assumed that whatever he found would be alchemy-related and he was right; page after page, the notebook was filled with notes on various types of transmutations and other things pertinent to Ed's craft.  
  
For that reason, what he found on the last page caused him to gasp in shock.  
  
And smile.  
  
_I love Roy Mustang_ was written in Ed’s unmistakable handwriting and punctuated with a flurry of hearts.  
  
Hearts!  
  
“That’s so  _cute_ ,” he whispered.  
  
Roy knew that he was a dead man if Ed discovered his prying.  But even so, he was simply unable to resist doing what he was about to do…  
  
*****  
  
An hour later, Ed was sitting at that very same table, hunched over his notebook and furiously scribbling some notes on plant alchemy.  Hell, if that jerk Tringham could do it then so could he.  
  
When he was finished, he leafed through the pages until he reached the last one, his cheeks growing pink as they always did when he looked upon that embarrassing display of a sentiment rarely expressed out loud.  
  
_I love Roy Mustang_  
  
Complete with all those goddamn lovey dovey hearts.  
  
Only now, there was something new added to the page, written in the distinct penmanship of a man who was going to die very soon for being such a nosy bastard:  
  
_Roy Mustang loves you too_


End file.
